Curses
<-- back to House Games Curses of various sorts and effects: Variable-Point Curses: 1-5 bonding. You form a x point bond with the next creature you share food with. 1-Point Curses: 1 stink: You produce a foul oder all the time. Social rolls are at -2 dice. You are also at -2 difficulty to track by scent. 1 Cursed clothing: You may not remove any of the apperal that you are wearing. It is simply stuck to your skin by magic. (for example, a cursed knife may be caught indefinately in a clenched fist). 1 Hex: A simple hex causes the second roll of a chosen ability to botch. The curse is then removed. 1 Chronic pain: Your 2-Point Curses: 2 Carivove: You may only drink blood for sustinance 2 liar's curse: The afflicted vomits a frog upon telling a lie. 2 Silence: You can make no sound with your voice.2 famine: You must eat and drink 4 times the normal amount. (you cannot go a day without drinking or a week without eating). Those afflicted may find themselves losing weight as well. 2 Land-lover: The cursed individual instantly sinks to the bottom of any water and can be paralyzed on contact with an ocean. 2 Technophobia: Technology tends to fritter and fail around you. When you use a piece of technology roll a die. A computer (inc. smartphone) is difficulty 6, a gun is difficulty 9. If you succeed the roll, the piece of technology breaks until it leaves your presence for one day. 2 Flamable: Your skin burns like paper. You will catch fire if exposed to flame, and being on fire will almost always result in battle scars as your extremities simply burn away. 3-Point Curses: 3 Hypochondriatic Psychosis: You exhibit all derangements of each creature within 20 meters of you. Each time 10 or more derangements are recieved due to one source, one "sticks" even after the source has moved away. 3 Curse of the Mummy: You are compelled to walk. You cannot run or jump except vertically. 3 The Falling Death: each time you are near an edge (at least a couple of feet or there is something exceptinally dangerous below you), you swoon and fall off of it, regaining conciousness only once you have fallen a ways. 3 Mirror paralysis: Whenever you see your reflection, you are paralyzed until it is removed from your sight. If you are standing, you will retain your balance. If running, you will likely trip and fall, but this may remove the reflection from your vision. 4-Point Curses: 4 Unending hunger: food turns to ash in your mouth. Water turns to salt. Sustinance must be recieved some other way. 4 classic lycanthropy: You tranform into a specified species (usually spirit animal) when your curse is triggered (could be seeing your reflection in a mirror, touching salt water, when your name is said backwards, upon smelling carrion, etc. etc.). Willpower determines how much of your mind is lost during transformation (1 = total animal, 5 = instincts must be resisted with self control rolls, 10 = some bodily functions are difficult to achieve due to your unfamiliarity with the body). Conviction must be rolled each time, difficulty 9 or a derangement related to the animal is taken. Change lasts for 2d10 hours. Emotional response determines physical discomfort during change. Those who learn to love it may find their changes quite pleasurable. 4 Decaying mind: The cursed must make a derangement check (with conviction, difficulty 9) once per week. 5-Point Curses: 5 Lockform: You are transformed into a fitting animal form (the caster does not choose, but the form is based on ther personality of the victim). This effect persists as long as the curse does. 5 sleeping curse: Target falls asleep in stamina + endurance minutes and remains asleep until the curse is broken. The body will begin to become anaemic, but will not age or die. 6-Point Curses: 6 Artifact compression: The target is reduced in size and rendered into an inanimate statuette. In this state they are unable to take any actions. If the statuette is broken, the curse is strengthened. The artifact must be together in once piece during restoration. If there are any cracks or pieces missing, the returned creature will be gravely wounded or killed upon breaking of the curse.